Total Drama Invader Zim
by I-am-Italia
Summary: This is the place where all the main and loved IZ characters line up to compete in this show for a single wish from a genie.  YOU VOTE THEM OFF IF YOU HATE THEM!  TOTAL DRAMA!
1. Meet the contestants

TOTAL DRAMA INVADER ZIM!

(all IZ characters appear This includes: Zim, Gir, Minimoose, Skoodge, Fluffy, Dib, Gaz, Tallest Red, Tallest Purple, Keef, Iggins, the Delicious Weenies salesman, Tak, Invader Tenn, Chickenfoot, Mr Dwicky, Throbulator, Lard Nar, Shloontapooxis, and Spleenk)

Random Voice: HELLO! AND WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA INVADER ZIM! This is the place where the audience, thats you, gets to vote all the Invader Zim Characters that you HATE off of the show! On this very special FIRST EPISODE, we will assign the players to their teams, and have one challenge just to show you what this show is all about. Its just like Total Drama Island, Action, or World Tour, except THE IZ VERSION OF IT!

Dib: Wow. I watch that show all the time! IM GONNA WIN THE MILLION DOLLARS!

Random Voice: Except that this prize IS NOT a million dollars.

Everyone except Keef: AW!

Random Voice: YOU WIN A WISH FROM A GENIE! YOU WILL BE ABLE TO WISH FOR WHATEVER YOU WANT!

Gir: Like sum tacos?

Random Voice: yes.

Dib: I CAN EXPOSE ZIM?

R.V.: YES.

Zim: I CAN TAKE OVER THE EARTH!

R V: YES! Now, I will assign you to your 4 groups.

Zim, Chicken Foot, Tallest Red, Lard Nar, Fluffy (Skoodges SIR unit) are on one team!

Gaz, Keef, Iggins, Tak, and The Delicious Weenies salesman are all on one team!

Dib, Minimoose, Tallest Purple, Mr Dwicky, and Throbulator are on this team!

Gir, Skoodge, Invader Tenn, Shloonktapooxis, and Spleenk are on the last team!

Rv: NOW! CHOOSE YOUR TEAMS NAME!

Zims Team:

Zim: We should call my team... ANIHILATORS!

Chicken Foot: DONT LOOK AT ME!

Tallest Red: How about we name our team something else... like the star or something.

Everyone: ...yeah.. that seems cool.

Zim: ...FINE.

.

Dibs Team

Dib: I think we should call our team the Winners! Its short, sweet, and to the point.

Team: Okay.

.

Gazs Team

Gaz: Lets name our team the Vampire Piggy hunters.

Team: (scared of her) okay.

.

Girs Team

Gir: LETS CALLS IT TEH WAFFLE EATERS!

Skoodge: ...well, I DO like waffles... LETS DO IT!

.

Rv: Now, onto todays challenge! We shall be KEEPING THE MONKEY HAPPY!

Zim: ...what?

Rv: You will have to be enclosed with a monkey in some sort of a containment unit. You have to find some way to make it happy, because it is very angry.

Skoodge: ...thats random...

Rv: The team to console it first, wins. The last team to console it, loses. And they will have to send a team member off of their team. Now, we've left you with a couple of materials that we think you would find helpful.

(bananas, a whip, and sleeper darts)

Rv: Step inside the cage while we put in the monkey.

Tenn: This is very random...

Rv: Yes... yes it is...

(everyone steps inside the 4 cages marked with their team names and an alarm sounds the monkey steps into the cage and the stars take the bananas and throw it to the monkey and the monkey is happy. So do the winners. And also the Vampire Piggy Hunters. The waffle eaters reach for the bananas only to find Skoodge eating all of them, so they take the whip and sleeper darts, and whip it and then put it to sleep.)

Rv: Well, it was a tie for all of the teams except the waffle eaters, who lost. Sorry waffle eaters, but you will have to vote someone off of your team.

Waffle eaters: (angry with Skoodge)

Rv: Well, you get the jist of it. This was the first episode, so I KNOW it wasnt the best. If you have any challenge ideas, then you can send them in a review. NO KISSING CHALLENGES PLEASE. Thank you and this has been...

TOTAL

DRAMA

INVADER

ZIM!

SEE YA NEXT TIME! AND I KNOW IT WAS SHORT! I WILL MAKE LONGER EPISODES! I JUST HAVE LIMITED TIME ON THE COMPUTER! BI!


	2. Episode 2

Total Drama Invader Zim

Episode 2

(all characters appear aroud a random campfire)

Tenn: Where did this campfire come from?

Random Voice: ...I honestly dont know.

Skoodge: Why did I eat those bananas?

Spleenk: I dunno.

Skoodge: Oh yeah! YOU TOLD ME THAT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA! NOW IM GONNA LOSE! Im not going to win that GIANT burrito that I wanted!

Spleenk: Oh yeah. Sorry.

Rv: NOW! The moment of truth!

Skoodge: Oh no... (cringes)

Rv: Well, as you see, we have only a few votes here in this voting basket thingy.

Skoodge: (sweating)

Gir: (eating a taco)

Rv: There are only 4 tacos on the taco plate of doom.

Shloonktapooxis: Woooo! OF DOOM!

Rv: When I call your name, come up and take a taco. Gir.

Gir: TACO!

Rv: Tenn, even though you got one vote off, you still are safe.

Invader Tenn: Yes! If I make it, I can finally conquer Meekrob and take it from the clutches of the malfuctioning SIRs! TAKE THAT, RANDOM PERSON WHO VOTED ME OFF!

Rv: and, Shloonktapooxis.

Shloonktapooxis: ALL RIGHT!

Rv: Only one taco left. WHO will claim it?

Skoodge: (sweating)

Spleenk: (just sitting there, no expression)

Rv: I will count your votes from the voting basket thingy.

(Random voice appears and now I will call him Random Guy. Rg opens the voting basket thingy and counts the votes.)

Rg: Skoodge, you made your team lose today... pretty badly. You should have left those bananas alone...

Skoodge: (sweating even more)

Spleenk: (holding Dibs barbie umbrella, to shield him from giant sweat drops)

Dib: HEY! THATS MI- I mean... It was a christmas present...

Tenn: SURE it was- wait! YOUR NOT EVEN ON THIS TEAM!

Dib: (randomly disappears)

Tenn: ...

Rg: 3 votes against Skoodge.

Skoodge: ...ugh!

Rg: ...1 vote against Spleenk.

Spleenk: ...its only one...

Rg: Okay. 2 votes against Spleenk

Skoodge: Maybe Im not over with!

Rg: And 3 votes for Spleenk!

Rg: Well, theres one vote in here against the Delicious weenies sales guy...

Tenn: ...once again, not on our team...

Rg: There is only one vote left inside this basket voting thingy... and its for...

Skoodge and Spleenk: UGH!

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Random lady: WE MAKE ICECREAM! WISHY WASHY WISHY WASHY! BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Gir: ICE CREAM TACOS!

RL: YES! LITTLE DOGGY! WE MAKE ICECREAM TACOS NOW! YES? WISHY VASHY VISHY VASY SHYA SHYA SHYAAAHHH!

Gir: YAY!

END OF COMMECIAL BREAK

Rg: The last vote! WHO IS IT FOR?

Skoodge: PLEASE JUST READ IT!

Rg: Oh come on! The audience eats this stuff up! The final vote is for- do you smell tacos?

Spleenk: READ IT! IM DYING OF ANTICIPATION!

Rg: FINE! SPLEENK!

Spleenk: ...yeah?

Rg: You may or may not go home today. When I read this off, you might have to leave. And Skoodge, same with you. I think that the audience thinks thatSpleenk is accident prone and Skoodge lost the challenge. But, if you lose one challenge, its not a big deal. Thats why the alien that is staying on the show is... SKOODGE!

Skoodge: OH MAN! SERIOUSLY? WOO! IN YO FACE! OH YEA! OH OH OH OH YEAH! (break dances)

Spleenk: You'll regret this, Random Guy!

Rg: Have a nice time in the resisty. Enjoy this constolation prize!

(throws Spleenk a gift)

Spleenk: Woah! A back scratcher? SWEET! THANKS! Bi! (takes off in a helicopter while excessively scratching his back)

!

(everyone appears in a stadium with a giant pool)

Rg: ALRIGHT! ONTO THE NEXT CHALLENGE! This challenge is how long you can hold your breath under water!

Tenn: CANT YOU THINK OF ANY GOOD CHALLENGES?

Rg: Yes, but Im saving them for later on.

Fluffy: ...yeah... later on when Im an old guy...

Rg: Robots dont get old...

Fluffy: ...whatever...

Rg: NOW! choose someone on your team who you think is capable of doing this.

Stars: (push out Chickenfoot)

Chickenfoot: DONT LOOK AT ME!

Winners: (push out Throbulator)

Throbulator: I AM THROBULATOR! YOW MY HEAD!

Vampire Piggy Hunters: (push out Iggins)

Gaz: Win this challenge, or youll regret being born...

Iggins: Fine! Ill do it! Cause Im better than you! HA! ILL ALWAYS BE BETTER AT EVERYTHING!

(Gaz pushes him off the diving board.)

Waffle Eaters:

Tenn: What should we do? All of our skin burns when in contact with water!

Shloonktapooxis: Im a robot dude! My curcuits would FRY!

Gir: Tacos? WHERE ARE TEH TACOS?

Skoodge: Well, I have a secret weapon! (pours glue all over himself and jumps in th pool.

Tenn: What is he doing?

Gir: Risking his life fur teh little Tacos.

Skoodge... yeah... right... for the Tacos...

(everyone is in the water, not under, but inside the actual pool)

Rg: ON YOUR MARKS! GET SET...GOOOOO!

Rg: IM NOW THE OFFICIAL ANOUNCER! Everyone breathes in big, and goes under water. Chickenfoot, Throbulator, Iggins, and Skoodge. Why did they once again settle for Skoodge? WOW! Look at this! They have gone past the 1 minute mark... uh-oh... Here, coming up for air is Iggins, followed by Chicken foot! Throbulator really wants first place, and so does Skoodge. Skoodge, Im guessing wants to reclaim his teammates respect. And now, finally gasping for air is Throbulator. Whew! That was 3 minutes and 45 seconds. And the WAFFLE EATERS WIN!

(Skoodge comes up. He isnt even gasping for air)

Shloonktapooxis: Woah! That was cool! How'd you learn to do that?

Skoodge: Just a little practice AND at the academy, they tought us that when ever there was trouble, we would have to lean down and hold our breath. It became a sport for me! Those rat people werent easy to fool.

Zim: (slaps Chickenfoot)

Chickenfoot: ACK! MY FACE!

Gaz: (beats up Iggins SO much)

2 hours later:

Gaz: (still beating Iggins up. How is it that hes still alive?)

Rg: WOW! What an amazing finish today! It looks like the last place team has taken the lead! NOW ITS YOUR TURN! Vote on my newest poll, to vote for who should get voted off the team: Vampire Piggy Hunters!

Gaz: (growls at Iggins)

Iggins: Im not actually sure I still want to be on this show...

Rg: BI! And see you next time on...

TOTAL

DRAMA

INVADER

ZIM!

BYE!


	3. Episode 3 w special guest:  Chef Ramsey

Total Drama Invader Zim

Episode 3

(once again, the campfire, with the losing team sitting around it. The Vampire Piggy Hunters.)

Gaz: Lets get this over with. Im on level 19 on my game, and Im close to beating it.

Rg: Well, lets review the votes in the voting basket thingy. We've got 7 votes in here. But first, lets review whos safe. Gaz, come and take your safety taco.

Gaz: Munch.

Rg: Weenie sales guy, your also safe.

Weenie Sales Guy: YES!

Rg: And so is Tak.

Tak: Another win for the REAL invaders! Hey... tacos... right? (takes one and eats it) AK! MY MOUTH!

Rg: Now. The final Taco is on the plate. Who will go home? Keef? or Iggins?

Keef: I dont care! At least if I lose, I got to spend some time with you guys!

Rg: Be quiet Keef. And let me read who voted you and Iggins out.

Iggins: ...

Rg: The first vote is against Iggins, from Invader Nav... who showed up earlier with a chicken bazooka. She said, "DIE IGGINS, DIE!" Looks like you have a hater.

(Iggins twitches)

Rg: The second vote is against Iggins also from Gazmrules. She said that Gaz would beat you up the whole time, nd that youre very annoying.

Iggins: Should I be scared?

Rg: yes. The third vote is against Iggins. Its from Girlovesmoosey, who just voted on the poll.

Iggins: ...

Rg: The fourth vote is for Iggins from a random person... not me... They said for Iggins to go away.

Iggins: Thats not nice!

Gaz: Says the person who stole a gameslave from me.

Iggins: ...oh yeah...

Rg: And the fifth vote is against Iggins from Molly 1002. She asked us why Skoodge made it through. Skoodge clearly has a hater also!

Rg: The sixth vote is against Gaz, from tyra61897. She says that Gaz is hilarious.

Gaz: WHERE IS SHE? IM GONNA KILL HER!

Rg: no, no, no! No beating up audience members!

Gaz: ERGH!

Rg: And the last vote is from Starlight Comet who says that Keef should go. I think we ALL know who lost this round... Iggins, pick up your stuff and leave. Heres your constolation prize!

Iggins: You just lost the BEST gamer on your team! If theres a videogame contest, YOUR GONNA LOSE! ...hey! A RUBBER DUCk? IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?

(leaves in a helicopter)

Tak: ...are you writing that idea for a videogame competition down?

Rg: ...maybe...

!

Rg: NOW! CHALLENGE TIME!

Tenn: Finally. You took forever...AGAIN, counting the votes.

Rg: Hey, THIS STUFF TAKES TIME! Anyhow, onto todays challenge! Today, we will be prepairing meals with our special guest, CHEF RAMSEY!

Chef Ramsey: (appears) *beep*

Everyone except Keef: GASP! HE SAID THE *beep* WORD!

Chef Ramsey: What do you hooligans want from me?

Rg: Your here to judge our meals after were done cooking them, and also tell us what you want our contestants to cook. Doesnt that sound fun?

Chef Ramsey: *beep*

Rg: Whew...guess not... Anyhow, can you tell us what you want us to cook?

Chef Ramsey: Death.

Rg: ...no... a meal...

Chef Ramsey: *beep*

Rg: Contestants! I want you to cook, anything you want with chocolate!

Chef Ramsey: *beep*. YOUR ALL *beep*!

Rg: HURRY! Our guest is getting a little twitchy.

(everyone except Gaz, army salutes.)

Chef Ramsey: And whats wrong with you people? HALF OF YOU ARE GREEN! *beep* ...wait... I didnt curse that time!

Random guy in charge of sensoring: I know. I just really like this button!

Chef Ramsey: ...

Rg: ALRIGHT CONTESTANTS! START YOUR COOKING STUFF!

Rg: now... the contestants start cooking. Team Star is on a bit of a late start, because Chickenfoot is hiding under the table.

Chickenfoot: GO AWAY! DONT LOOK AT ME!

Zim: SILENCE! You say that WAY too much!

Red: (picks up stove and puts it somewhere else) (Irkens are a lot stronger then they look) COOPERATE!

Chickenfoot: MY HORRIBLE FACE!

Zim: (looks at Red)

(Red looks back)

Lard Nar: This obviously isnt going to work. Come on! Lets get started!

(take chocolate out and begin cracking it up into a pot, to melt it.)

(as we turn to the Winners, a loud explosion is heard from the stars)

!

Next Team, Team Winners:

Dib: You! Put that in there! And you! put that in there! And you! Put THAT in the basement!

(everyone scatters)

Dib: (relaxes in a random chair that pops out of nowhere.)

Throbulator: (sits in chair besides him while the others work)

Mr. Dwicky: This would go a lot faster if you guys would help us.

Throbulator: I AM SUPERIOR. THROBULATOR DOES NO WORK!

Dib: Okay. I'll help, but only because he wont and I really want to beat Zim.

Minimoose: SQUEEE!

(they start making some sort of batter)

!

Alright! Team Vampire Piggy Hunters!

Gaz: Just do whatever it takes to win. I'll just be here, playing my video game, so if you need me, dont.

Keef: But what if-

Gaz: (takes him by his hair and swings him around a little bit.)

Keef: (all banged up) I wont need you...

(everyone scatters to get stuff done.) (The delicious weenies guy is trying to make molds for something)

!

Team Waffle Eaters!

Tenn: Well, what should we do? I'm thinking something with smores.

Skoodge: Cool!

Gir: SMORSEYS! CHOCLETAY GOODNESS!

!

2 HOURS LATER

(bell rings)

Rg: ALRIGHT! HAND IN YOUR CHOCOLATE STUFF! FIRST IS TEAM STAR!

Team Star: (comes in and puts out a bunch of chocolate icecream with melted chocolate on top.)

Chef Ramsey: (eats) This is okay, for ameturs such as yourselves. NEXT!

Team Winners: (puts out chocolate cake)

Chef Ramesy: (eats) Well, I DO enjoy cake... good. At least you kidnapped me AND gave me good food. NEXT!

Team Vampire Piggy Hunters: (puts out a chocolate mold in the shape of a bunny)

Delicious weenies guy: The bunny was my idea.

Chef Ramsey: (eats) I DESPISE BUNNIES! ...but this IS pretty good.

Team Waffle Eaters: (puts out smores)

Chef Ramsey: Very original. Good texture... but I hate marshmallows! GET OUT!

Rg: Well, Im sorry to say that The Waffles Eaters have lost this round as well... And Dib and Zims teams are in the lead!

Zim: No! ZIM and Dibs teams are in the lead!

Rg: Whats the difference?

Zim: It makes me sound more superior over the... DIB!

Rg: Well, I feel really bad for the waffle eaters, but it seems that they lose another round... sorry guys, vote off another team member... AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON

TOTAL!

DRAMA!

INVADER!

ZIM! SEE YOU!


	4. Episdode 4

Total Drama Invader Zim

Episode 4

Rg: Hello. And welcome. We are gathered here because one of you guys will be leaving. And not coming back. EVAH!

Tenn: ...REALLY?

Rg: No, just kidding. That was a reward round, so nobody goes home.

Skoodge: WHEW! Can you read the votes anyway, random guy?

Rg: Of course. The first vote was from a random person, who voted on the poll against Shloonktapooxis.

Shloonktapooxis: WHYYYY?

Rg: ...but it was the ONLY vote against you.

Shloonktapooxis: Oh. Okay. COOOOOOL!

Rg: Next vote is against Skoodge from LastFantasia:

_Skoodge... Go away I despise u. I vote skoodge off never to return_

Skoodge: ...of course. Its ALWAYS ME with the haters. WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST SHORT CHUNKY GUYS? HUH?

Skoodge haters: Everything.

Skoodge: :,( i is sad.

Skoodge haters: (throw tomatoes at him)

Skoodge: AH! IT BURNS! IT BURNSS!

Rg: You basically got a couple more... like from other people who have hated you from the start. Such as Molly1002, and random person. Random Person is my cuz, so BE NICE!

Tenn: Oh, I get it! That makes sense!

Rg: Tenn got 2 votes off. Tenn haters think your voice is annoying.

Tenn: ...WHAT? WHAAAAATT? (screeches in Skoodges ear and Skoodge falls to the ground because of his eardrums being in so much pain from the scream)

Rg: And for Gir, no votes.

Gir: YAY! Dats good... right?

Tenn: (pats Gir on head and hugs him) Yes. YOURE SO CUTE! I COULD JUST EAT YOU!

Gir: oh. AAAAHHHHH! (runs away) NINE WANTS TO EAT ME!

Tenn: THATS TENN!

Shloonktapooxis: ...for the first time ever... Im speechless...

Skoodge: Me too. Oh man. Losing consiousness again. (falls back down)

Rg: And thats all the votes. NOW! ONTO THE OTHER TEAM THAT WON THE CHALLENGE! LETS SEE WHAT THEY HAVE BEEN REWARDED WITH!

!

Rg: Okay. Now, here I am with the winning team. Team... uh... WINNERS! How have you people... and aliens, managed to do so well in this challenge?

Dib: Well, you see, chocolate is my specialty. If I were a genius, which I am, I'ld have to say that IM going to be the one to win, AND SAVE ALL MANKIND!

Zim: Oh, put a cork in it, bighead.

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG!

Rg: ...anyhow, your team wins... THIS THING!

(holds out a box of crayons)

Dib: ...what a cheap prize...

Throbulator: Dunno... I kinda like them.

Rg: ...now, ONTO THE CHALLENGE!

!

Tenn: Our team cant keep losing! If we do, then we might lose!

Skoodge: ...no duh...

Tenn: Skoodge! Shape up! Youve already been almost voted off twice! If the random guy wasnt nice, then you would be off the show!

Skoodge: Yep... its cause hes nice... definetly NOT because I bribed him or anything... heh heh...gulp...

Tenn: (raises eyebrow)

Shloonktapooxis: LETS DO THIS!

Rg: NOW! THIS CHALLENGE IS A EATING CHALLENGE!

Skoodge: WOOOO! (jumps up in the air, all other characters begin to stare at him.)

Rg: We have aranged all different foods out on this buffet. And then we will give you plate after plate of food. If you cant hang in, or barf, then you lose. And dont worry, aliens, we have Irken, and Throbulator foods, and vortian foods, and whatever planet triangle guy is from, food.

Shloonktapooxis: THATS MEEE!

Skoodge: With me on this team, we're sure to win!

Rg: ...now, heres the bad part. We have a random choose from this hat. I put the team members names in here, and then shake it all up, and then, I can pick which team member will eat all of the food.

Zim: ZIMS TEAM SHALL RULE OVER ALL OF THE OTHER PUNY OTHER TEAMS!

Rg: Yeah... go ahead. NOW! First team to be chosen from is Team Star. (mixes around hand and pulls out slip) And the person/alien/chickenfoot to do this is... TALLEST RED!

Tallest Red: ...OF course... Wait! Random guy!

Rg: Yes?

Tallest Red: I cant, cause Im on a diet!

Rg: TOO BAD!

Red: That is cruel.

Rg: I know. Next is from team winners! And... it is... DIB!

Dib: OHNO...

Rg: ...okay... Next is from Team Vampire Piggy Hunters. ...and... it is... KEEF!

Keef: YAY! I get to do a challenge with my bestest friend, DIB! :D

Dib: (shudders)

Rg: And finally, Team Waffle Eaters. And the alien... is... TENN!

Skoodge: NOOOOO!

!

(challenge is at a buffet place)

Rg: I will once again be your announcer for this fine evening... or morning... or whenever you are watching this television show. Now, you see that all of the aliens and people are all lined up in a row, with plates piled high with everything. When they run out of food on that plate, they get another plateful. Now... (takes out blowhorn) BEGIN! (puts down blowhorn) As you can see, Tenn is starting off strong, while Red... isnt... Red is eating... really... really... slow... HEY RED! EAT FASTER!

Red: Random guy? I AM THE TALLEST AND I CHOOSE WHEN I EAT AND HOW MUCH!

Rg: NOT IN HERE YOU DONT! NOW SCARF DOWN THAT FOOD! Anyhow, Keef seems to really be trying hard. He's eating those spicy burritos like theres no tomorrow. And as for Dib, hes eating at a medium speed. Its still faster than Red.

Red: THATS TALLEST RED!

Rg: WHATEVER! Anyhow, as we come to the 10th minute, Red just fell unconsious... but dont worry about the show. He signed waivers, so we're not responsible! So, I guess that means that Team Stars is the LOSER TEAM!

Zim: WHAT? ZIMS TEAM DOES NOT LOSE! My tallest is just...eh... taking... a- ...A BREAK!

Rg: ...nice try... but your try has been nothing but a FAILURE!

Zim: FAILURE? I do not know of these words that you speak of!

Rg: ...thats sad... anyhow, moving on, it seems that Tenn has just turned down the 4th plate of whatever shes eating... That means that Team Waffle Eaters comes in 3rd. And now, Dib and Keef are trying for the big 1st place! WHO WILL WIN?

Zim: ...Keef. Dib just ran to the bathroom to puke.

Rg: ...I could have gone this whole round without knowing that, but... thats okay.

Zim: (blinks)

Rg: NOW! YOU! THE AUDIENCE GETS TO VOTE YOUR LEAST FAVORITE CHARACTER OFF OF TEAM STAR! AND FIND OUT WHO GOES NEXT TIME ON

TOTAL

DRAMA

INVADER

ZIM! SEE YA!


	5. Episode 5  TOUCHDOWN!

Total Drama Invader Zim

Episode 5

(you know the deal with the campfire)

Rg: Hello. And welcome. This is the night we get to vote off someone from Team Star. Now, we have with us today, Zim, Re-

Zim: YES! I AM HERE!

Rg: ...Red, Chickenfoot, Fluffy, and LardNar. We've recieved many votes for the few weeks we havent updated, so HERE...WE... GOOO!

Red: Is there a point to prolonging? Seriously, you better not do that with us! OR ELSE!

Rg: WOAH! High maintenance! Now! Let me first explain how many votes each player got! But first, I would like to announce a new tradition. Whoever sends me the most bestest review will be able to guest star on the next episode! After this week, then we'll only post that review. I will message you if you win. NOW! LET THE VOTES BEING COUNTED BEGIN!

Random Irken: WOOOO!

Red: Where have I seen this before?

Zim: WAIT! Before we begin, I have a very special question to ask my tallest.

Red: what?

Zim: There is one pitiful human out there that claims that we Irkens wear DRESSES! Is that true?

Red: WHAT? HOW DARE THAT HUMAN SAY THAT! I wear them too! And I designed them myself! HOW DARE SHE!

Zim: HA! Take that, Gazmrules! I JUST PROVED TO THE WHOLE ENTIRE UNIVERSE THAT WE DO NOT WEAR DRESSES! ...say, my Tallest? Whats a dress?

Rg: As entertaining as that was, we have no time for that. VOTING TIME!

Red: DONT DELAY IT ANYMORE!

Rg: I didnt delay it! Now! The aliens/ wierdos that dont have anyvotes against them are, Zim, LardNar and Fluffy!

Lard Nar: YES! IN YO FACE! YO ZIM! HIGH FOUR!

(they high four each other)

Fluffy: Idiots.

Rg: Now, these next votes go towards Red and Chickenfoot.

Chickenfoot: DONT LOOK AT ME!

Rg: Okay... thats getting to be REALLY annoying.

Chickenfoot: DONT LOOK AT ME!

Rg: SHUT UP!

Chickenfoot: okay.

Rg: The most entertaining quote of the week was from Acktress:

_Aktress votes... *Dramatic Point* CHICKENFOOT thing... MWAHAHAHAHA! CHICKENFOOT HATERS OF THE WORLD UNITE!*Looks around and disapears out of no where 0_o*_

Rg: Yes... She came up to our studio, and did that. It was very entertaining. Especially the part where she disappeared. She should be a magician!

Zim: THAT HUMAN WILL NOT FOOL ZIM! WHERE DID SHE GO!

Rg: Didnt you see? She disappeared.

Zim: Whu? She wants to eat my squeedilyspooch?

Rg: ...your really bad at listening arent you? That didnt even make any sense!

Zim: SILENCE AND COUNT THE VOTES!

Rg: SECURITY!

Security: (puts tape on Zims mouth)

Zim: MMPH! MMPHHHH! MH!MHMMMM!

Rg: Ah. Thats better. Zim fans, please dont kill me. This had to be done. Now, there are 3 votes against Red so far. And now we have about... the rest of the voting basket which has about 8 votes left. Lets see. Chickenfoot, chickenfoot, chickenfoot

(4 votes later)

Rg: ...and Chickenfoot. I guess we know whos going home this week.

Chickenfoot: Red?

Rg: No you moron. Its you! Enjoy your constolation prize.

(zipper grease)

Chickenfoot: GARBAGE! GAAARRRBBAGE! (gets carried away by helicopter)

Rg: Whew. Finally. I thought he'ld never leave.

Zim: MMMMMMMPH!

!

Rg: Welcome to todays challenge!

Dib: Im ready to win again.

Rg: Now, dont get cocky.

Dib: But the only thing that we could possibly loose at is... Football.

Rg: TODAYS CHALLENGE IS FOOTBALL!

Dib: ohno.

Rg: Okay, your teams play one other team. Whoever wins the first round, goes on to playing the winner of the other round. Any questions?

Zim: I have one.

Rg: Okay. Ask away.

Zim: ...ehem... THE DIBSTINK SHALL LOSE! BWAHAHAHA! AND ZIM SHALL TRIUMPH AGAINST ANY OPPONENTS! SO DONT TRY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BEATEN! BWAHAHaHaH!

Rg: SECURITY!

Security: (more tape over Zims mouth)

Rg: Okay. Lets get started!

Round 1: Winners vs Vampire Piggy Hunters

Dib: Wait! I cant play against her! Shes my sister!

Rg: TOO BAD!

Dib: Nuts.

Rg: I have one request from my cousin, random person. I will now list the names of the players on the teams right now. On the winners, there is Dib, Minimoose, Mr Dwicky, Throbulator, and Tallest Purple,-

Red: HEY! HOW COME HE GETS TO BE CALLED TALLEST?

Rg: SHUT UP! On the Vampire Piggy Hunters, we have Gaz, Keef, Tak, and our Delicious weenies salesman. These teams will play each other and whoever wins will play the other winners on the other team. Whoever loses gets to face the losing team on the other team. LETS BEGIN! Once again, Im the announcer, blahblahblah. Okay. Now. Dib is kicking off. And Gaz has the ball. She passes it to Tak who passes it to Keef, who falls over in pain from where she threw it at him.

Tak: VULNERABLE MEAT PERSON!

Keef: Im okay... I think...

Rg: Delicious weenies guy picks up the ball. Oh no. Now hes running the wrong way. HEY! DUDE! YOURE GOING THE WRONG WAY!

Delicious Weenies guy: Thats silly. How would YOU know where Im going?

Rg: ...sigh. CAUSE I MADE THE RULES! Oh, wait... Minimoose tackles D.W.G. And now he passes it to Mr Dwicky who gets to the goal! TOUCHDOWN! Whoever gets the next 2 goals wins! BEST OUT OF 3!

Dib: WE CAN DO THIS!

(crowd cheers)

Dib: They like me! They really like me!

Throbulator: Actually, they were just cheering for the other team getting a point, while you were ranting.

Dib: oh. OH NOOOO!

Rg: THE FINAL POINT! WHO WILL GET IT?

Dib: Hopefully us!

Gaz: (tackles Dib and runs for the goal)

Rg: LOOK! GAZ IS RUNNING TOWARDS THE GOAL! AND... SHES... SAFE! TOUCHDOWN! THE VAMPIRE PIGGY SLAYERS WIIIIINNN!

Gaz: Finally.

Dib: NOOOO!

ROUND 2 THE STARS VS THE WAFFLE EATERS

Zim: Huh? What is this?

Rg: This is-

Zim: WHAT IS THIS?

Rg: THIS IS-

Zim: WHAT IS THIS?

Rg: (long pause) This is FOOTBALL! NOW! LET THE CHALLENGE START! Okay. The waffleeaters have the kickoff. Red catches the ball! And hes heading to the goal! OKAY! Skoodge and Tenn just stand there! They cant tackle their leader! Red passes the ball to Zim. Zim runs towards the goal! Tenn and Zim tackle him! They are aloud!

Zim: FOOLS!

Rg: Tenn passes the ball to Shloonktapooxis! OH NO! He doesnt have any hands, so its a FUMBLE! The Stars get the ball, and LardNar runs off with the ball! He does a triple flip! WOAH! VERY ENTERTAINING! Straight into the goal, too! TOUCHDOWN! Lard Nar is now dancing... and he throws the ball to the ground, which hits Fluffy in the head.

Fluffy: DARN YOU!

Rg: And now, for the quick last points, Zim gets a touchdown! Gir is eating a cupcake! Hes so cute! wait...Oh wait, that makes best outta three! The stars win!

Tenn: How is it that we KEEP losing? I blame Skoodge.

Skoodge: Huh?

Tenn: Nothing... nothing...

Rg: Now, the 2 games regarding the total winners and the total losers will go on together. But Im just going to be commenting on the winners game. Okay. Its the Stars against the Vampire Piggy Hunters. WHO WILL WIN!

(cheers)

Rg: ...oh. um... wow. how anticlimatic... The Vampire piggy hunters just took the ball from Zim and threw it into the touchdown place thing. Zim fell over from pain. He got punched in the squeedilyspooch by Gaz in the process of taking the ball from him. Now. The Vampire piggy hunters have the ball. They are running towards the goal-OMG! Red tackles Gaz! OMG! OOOOMMMMMGGGG! WOAH! Okay! Red is full of mud! Gaz is strangling him and Zim jumps on Gaz, attempting to pry her hands from Reds neck! The ball flies out of their hands and falls into Fluffys hands. He runs for the goal! And he pushes Tak out of the way! For a small robot, he has very good reflexes! Tak is angry! She knows that she wont be able to catch up to Fluffy, so she tackles Zim and starts beating him up! Fluffy gets the goal! TOUCHDOWN! YES! NOW! THE LAST POINT! Oh, btw, Dibs team lost on the other game. OKAY! THE LAST POINT! WHO WILL GET IT? WOW! GIR COMES INTO THE RINK! -er- STADIUM THINGY! GIR! GET OUT OF THE STADIUM! AUGH! Gir brings it to Zim! ZIM RUNS TOWARDS THE GOAL! TOUCHDOWN! WOOOO! THE STARS WIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN! YEA! WOOOO!

Zim: (throws football to the floor and it randomly explodes in his face) ACK!

RG: WHAT THE HECK? Randomness. And in the losing game, we have Dibs team. Sorry Dibbeh! We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later. PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAMPFIRE WHILE I END THE EPISODE!

Dib: HEY! FANS! I DONT WANT TO GO HOME! PLEEEEEEASE DONT VOTE ME OFF! ILL GIVE YOU MONEY!

Rg: What the? NO BRIBERY! GET OUT OF HERE! Now I will list the names of the members on his team.

Dib, Minimoose, Mr Dwicky, Throbulator and Tallest Purple

VOTE VOTE VOTE!

Mr Dwicky: Hey! I havent said a word since I got on this show. DONT VOTE ME OFF!

Rg: GET OUT OF HERE! And this is to the audience! SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON

TOTAL

DRAMA

INVADER

ZIM!


	6. Episode 6 HOLIDAY SPECIAL!

Total Drama Invader Zim

(CAMPFIRE TIME! Random dancing banana appears)

RG: …what the heck? With the banana?

Dib: …don't ask.

RG: Okay. Now, here with us is TINKERBELL220! Our winner of Total Drama Invader Zims contest! Heres her winning review!

_i voote for purple to get voted off hes a butthead to zim the only reason im not voting off dib is cuz he offered moneyz!so i betteh gets some OR ELSE!_

Dib: Gulp. (gives a nickel)

Tinkerbell220: CHEEPO! (hits him with random frying pan.)

Dib: NUAGH! (falls to the floor uncontious)

Tallest Purple: Hello.

Tinkerbell220: YOURE GETTING VOTED OFF!

Tallest Purple: What?

RG: Uh... lets get voting, shall we?

Tinkerbell220: Oh wait! You said we could put up some honorable mentions, remember?

RG: Oh yea. Would you do the honors?

Tinkerbell220: EEPS! YES! The honorable mentions go to Acktress (our previous winner), random person, and Tacos are the Best! Good luck to everyone else next time! WE ARE HOLDING A SIMILAR CONTEST! NOW THE WINNER GETS A SPECIAL INTERNET WAFFLE FROM RANDOM GUY!

Rg: Thats sorta not possible, but if it helps, the best review will be posted here! So, anyhow LETS GET VOTING!

Tinkerbell220: Yay! (jumps in the air randomly)

RG: I can tell everyone the 3 safe ones and then drag out the last 2 for a couple of minutes. Now, Minimoose is safe!

Minimoose: SQUEE!

RG: AND so is THROBULATOR!

Throbulator: Yes!

Rg: And also Tallest Purple!

Tallest Purple: YES! HAPPY DAY! IN YO FACE TINKERBELL GIRL! (sticks out tongue and dances) :P

Tinkerbell220: :'(

Rg: Anyhow, take a look at the bottom 2. We got MANY votes against these 2.

Zim: DIE, DIB!

Dib: Gulp.

Mr Dwicky: I dont even know how I got here! I was just on a spaceship!

Rg: NOW. The moment of truth. Lets look at what the teammates were thinking.

(VIDEO SCREEN TIME!)

Throbulator: Dib has GOT to go. Hes WAY bossy. Not as bossy as that Zim guy, but you know.

Tallest Purple: Throbulator is SO ANNOYING! I agree with RoboticMasterMinds review when they said that he was a HEADACHE!

Minimoose: (dramatic pause) NYA!

Mr Dwicky: Throbulator. That guy has a really WIERD head. Dont tell anyone I said this, but its even wierder and larger than Dibs!

Dib: Are you kidding me? Im not voting off Dwicky! He helped me get proof of Zim. Even if he did fly away... He still helped! So I vote off the butthead alien!

Throbulator: HEY! YOU ARE **NOT** THE GUY TO MAKE FUN OF GIGANTIC MIS-SHAPEN HEADS, MISTER!

(end of tape)

Dib: (slaps Dwicky) DONT MAKE FUN OF MY HEAD!

RG: Anyhow, there are 3 votes against each so far. NOW! TO SEE THE LAST VOTE!

(picks up random piece of paper)

Rg: THE LAST VOTE GOES TO APPLES!

Dib: YEEEEESSS! IM NOT GOING HOME!

Mr Dwicky: Uh... is that the right thing?

Rg: Oh wait. Thats my grocery list.

Dib and Mr Dwicky: O.O

Rg: HERES the real one! (holds up different piece of paper.) (analyzes it) (sniffs it) (shakes it around)

Dib and Mr Dwicky: O.O

Rg: (licks it and opens the envelope) Oh wow. (sarcastic) I wasnt expecting this at all! Mr Dwicky.

Mr Dwicky: Yesh?

Rg: It gives me GREAT pleasure to tell you this!

Mr Dwicky: :D REALLY?

Dib: :( really?

Rg: :D YES! YOUR GOING HOME!

Mr Dwicky: D: really?

Dib: :D REALLY?

Rg: Yes! Now you can go ahead and take your helicopter home!

(Dwicky goes onto helicopter)

Dwicky: Hey look! My constolation prize! ITS A POTATO! IVE ALWAYS WANTED ONE! YEA!

!

Rg: NOW! Time for the challenge! We're having a holiday challenge! And another special guest! Please welcome Dr Doofenshmirtz and Perry the playpus!

Tenn: What the? Never heard of them.

Doof: CURSE YOU FLAWED MEDIA!

Perry: (wierd noise that he makes)

Zim: You know this show doesnt have anything to do with this one!

Rg: Yea, but I saw their holiday special and I wanted to bring them here!

Zim: ...okay... FINE.

Rg: Anyhow, your teams will have to, in the holiday spirit, dress up like santa and deliver "presents" to all of these houses.

(Boxes with windows and doors poorly drawn on them.)

Rg: Then you have to go here, where all of your "elves" will have to be assembling something without the directions. Then you give them to Doofenshmirtz and Perry. AAAAANNNNNDDDDD! Guess what? You guys get to dress up too! Heres your little outfits!

Zim: This is stupid!

Dib: Yea! Wait- we actually agree on something?

Gaz: Wierdos agreeing. Seems likely

Zim: Zim is not "wierd" Zim is AMAZING!

Dib: Amazing guys admit that theyre aliens!

Zim: ... (shrugs) Okay I am a-

Rg: LETS GET STARTED!

Dib: NO FAIR!

RG: Lets start with wardrobe. These guys will suit give you your costumes and assign you your roles. (random guys appear out of nowhere.)

Random Person: Hey cuz!

RG: No one gets to choose whos santa to make things... more interesting...

(20 minutes later)

Zim: I AM AN ELF?

Rg: Thats right. You cant always be santa.

Zim: grrrrr.

Perry: Gurururru

Zim: GRRR.

Perry: GURURUR

Zim: oh forget this junk.

RG: GET STARTED! I'll time it. For whoever gets there first and last. And I will also be your narrator, as usual. Okay. Now, here we have on the Stars, Purple as santa. On the winners, Dib. On the Vampire Piggy hunters, Tak.

Tak: You have GOT to be kidding me.

Rg: And on the waffle eaters, Skoodge. It wasnt so hard picking that one. Now. The teams are lining up at the starting line. And... (shoots off blowhorn) THEYRE OFF!

Skoodge: (breathing heavy as he runs towards the boxe-imean houses) I AM NOT A RUNNER! I enjoy the cookies... BUT NOT THE RUNNING! CANT I HAVE A SLEIGH OR SOMETHING?

Rg: No. Looks like so far Purples floatingness is coming in handy. He isnt running out of breath or anything. Skoodge is in last... poor poor Skoodge.

Skoodge: HEY!

Rg: And now we find Purple coming in from delivering fake presents and such... And his team has to put together a deathly cannon! It has to be lifesized too!

Zim: FOOL! Zim can do that in his sleep!

Rg: Next we have Tak coming in. Her elves have to assemble a GS3!

Gaz: Idiot. I could do this in my sleep.

Rg: Now we have Dib coming in. You elves have to make a house made entirely of realy gingerbread!

Red: I'll show you! I could do this in my sleep, you horrible TV show host!

Rg: Hey! Quit it with the insults! Anyhow... Now... Skoodge comes in! You guys have to make a tiny house out of lincoln logs!

Gir: YAAAY! I CAN DO THIS IN MAH SLEEP!

Rg: Geez. EVERYONE could do stuff in their sleep.

Zim: WOAHWOAHHEY! We have to put up a giant deathly cannon which requires circuitry and EVERYTHING and THEY HAVE TO PUT UP A TEENY HOUSE WITH NO PLUMBING OR ANYTHING! IM GOING TO DESTROY YOU, YOU WEAK, FILTHY HUMAN!

Rg: Whatever. Just finish the challenge first.

Zim: (breathes in ready to say something) -Hm. I suppose youre right.

(5 HOURS LATER)

Rg: GOD! THIS IS BORING! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO BE FINISHED! BOOO (starts throwing popcorn at all those at work) MOVE IT!

Keef: Im so happy I have you guys to build this with! YOU GUYS ARE SO GREAT! ( hugs Gaz and she drops something on the ground which shatters)

Gaz: YOU MORON!

Keef: Whoops. Well, lets look at the bright side! At least- uh... yea. Theres no bright side...

Gaz: (dives at Keef and begins beating him up.)

Tak: How is it that those other guys with the lincoln logs havent finished yet?

(MEANWHILE WITH THE WAFFLE EATERS)

Gir: I put this thingy on this...

Tenn: NO! YOURE DOING IT WRONG FOR THE 54TH TIME! (she tries to take the thingy from him, but trips and falls over the project... for the 38th time... and wrecks the whole thing.)WHO KEEPS PUTTING THIS THING ON THE FLOOR THAT MAKES ME TRIP? (picks up object and throws it out far)

Rg: (begins whistling) ...uh... not me... of course...

Shloonktapooxis: OH NOOOOOOOOOOO! HURRY GUYS!

(MEANWHILE WITH THE WINNERS)

Dib: Wow. After many failed attempts, this actually worked! HEY! RANDOM GUY! LOOK! WE'RE DONE! WE'RE DONE!

RG: FINALLY! (looks at it all done) How did you guys finally finish?

Dib: Well, we had a couple of troubles in the beginning because Zim failed to tell us what his moose could do. After finding out after we attempted ourselves, it seems that the moose has instant building technology and could have built it in less than four seconds.

Zim: MINIMOOSE! YOU TRAITOR!

Minimoose: (looks down and frowns) nya.

RG: Now we just wait a little longer until the rest of our contestants are done-

Zim: WE ARE DONE!

RG: Cutting it a little close, Zim?

Zim: Silence puny human. ALL HAIL MY DEATHLY CANNON! Allow me to demonstrate its awesome POWER! (hops onto the control panel and points it at Dib) Muahaha. MUAHAHAA!

Dib: AAAAHHHHHH!

RG: (unplugs it) That wont be necessary.

Zim: AUGH!

Dib: HA!

(2 HOURS LATER)

Tak: Finally! WE'RE DONE! (screen on GS3 is cracked because of Keefs mishaps, but it still looks pretty good)

RG: I guess that means we have our losers. Sorry to say the Waffle eaters.

Gir: I put this thingy on this...

Tenn: NO! YOURE DOING IT WRONG FOR THE 129TH TIME! (she tries to take the thingy from him, but trips and falls over the project... for the 82th time... and wrecks the whole thing.) DARN YOU RANDOM GUY!

RG: Hey. I have to have a little fun around here. Im sorry to say that this wasnt a round where the winners get presents and stuff. You will have to vote players off. OKAY HERE WE HAVE SKOODGE, TENN, GIR, AND SHLOONKTAPOOXIS. VOTE THEM OFF AND WE WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ON

TOTAL

DRAMA

INVADER

ZIM!

Doofenshmirtz: ...was there actually a point to us being here?

Perry: (shrugs)

(they walk offstage someplace)


	7. Episode 7: have you played sharkie? idk

Total Drama INVADER ZIIIM!

Chapter 145654356543 e-17 section 47

Hehehe :D

Rg: We need a better typer. Stupid typer! YOU GET FIRED- what? We're rolling? Oh. Heheh. I uh... hm... no comebacks. Oh well. Oh FUDGE! WE'RE ROLLING! God. Thought you were kidding!

Skoodge: Mmmmm. Fudge.

Rg: ...Yea... Anyhow, we have to announce the best review before we do the voting off someone. And the best review goes to my cousin, RANDOM PERSON!

_AHHHHHHH! i like them ALL! i CAN'T CHOOSE *head explodes* well now that i have inexplicably recovered, i'm sorry to say this, but, SKOODGE! *skoodge does that tear thing of his* now i must go, the pie calls me, IT CALLS! *runs off toward pie while more pie rains down around*_

Rg: Hahaha! Thats mah cuz! UP HIGH COUSIN!

Random Person: (still dancing with the pie)

Rg: ...getting back to the votes, we will now START!

Gir: I WANNA TACO!

Rg: Well thats good because you are SAFE! (gives Gir a saftey taco or whatever)

Gir: (eats it)

Rg: And the other safe guy is Shloonktapooxis!

Shloonk: ALLRIGHT! I AM $AFE! Oh! DOLLAR SIGN!

Rg: ...riiiight. Anyhow, we have our bottom two. Skoodge AND Tenn!

Tenn: WHAT DO THESE PEOPLE HAVE AGAINST ME?

Tenn haters: YOUR VOICE!

Tenn: :( This isnt going to go well if you keep voting me off!

Tenn Haters: Who cares? We hate you, remember?

Tenn: Oh yea...

Rg: Lets take a look at the tally board. (a dry erase board with both names scribbled messily on it) (puts a tally on Tenns side) Tenn got a vote off. Surprise surprise. And now we have a vote for Skoodge.

Skoodge: (eating cookies) huh?

Rg: (puts tally on Skoodges side) Oh and heres another for Skoodge. (puts another on Skoodges side) And heres one for Tenn. (puts one on Tenns side)

Tenn: WHY?

Rg: We have TEN votes left in the voting basket of DOOM!

Skoodge: Doom doesnt really go well with basket...

Rg: TOO BAD! Anyhow, all TEN off the votes left in here are for the same irken. WHO WILL THE _TENN _VOTES GO TO?

Tenn: WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ENPHASIZE THE TEN- oh... Wait! I know! Never mind. :(

Skoodge: (thinks: Hey! He's enphasizing the Ten! I must be safe! TACO!)

Rg: And all of these votes... ARE... FOR- lets find out after the break!

COMMERCIAL BREAK!

Joe: Do YOU have an annoying nemisis who you want to DESTROY AND OBLITERATE? Then come on down to my lazer place! I will personally give you your own LAZER!

Zim: (holds out cash) I'll take twenty.

END!

(at the beginning of the show returning, you see Dib getting chased while Zim tries to hit him with the laser)

Zim: GET BACK HERE YOU HORRIBLE HUMAN!

Rg: NOW BACK! And where were we? Oh yea. Voting time! LETS WATCH DANCING BANANAZ!

Skoodge: LET US SEE THE VOTES!

Rg: Fine. Now I will tell who is leaving. Skoodge, you may or may not go home. Same goes for you, TENN. And lets go to Zim with his opinion.

Zim; I WILL DESTROY THE DIB! ...that is all. :)

Rg: Very good Zim. NOW BACK TO THE VOTES! The final and last votes are all for...

Skoodge: (sweat)

Tenn: (sweat)

Rg: SKOODGE!

Skoodge: O.O NOOOOOOOOO!

Rg: Heres your constolation prize! (gives him a gift food basket)

Skoodge: Yay! Whats in here?

Rg: Various meats!

Skoodge: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (gets on helicopter but the helicoptor spins out of control and flies near the mountains, sputters out and explodes because of his weight)

Rg: (oblivious to the mess that just happened behind him.) Lets get started with the challenges!

!

Rg: Challenge time! Today, we will be doing.. something... that has to do with... SWIMMING!

Zim: crud.

Rg: OKAY! Anyhow, lets get towards where we will put our contestants to go. *goes towards very dirty pond with dorsal fins swimming around... SHARK dorsal fins.* OBSERVE. *throws a toy into the water and the sharks rip it to shreds* Now get yer bathing suits on! Lets go for a swim! Oh and one more thing. The one whos most afraid of water has to go in.

Zim: What? But- but Why?

Rg: Because its funnier.

Zim: (points laser at Random Guy)

Rg: ...if you shoot me, you lose the game.

Zim: AAAUUGGGHH! STUPID!

Rg: Okay... ummm... Zim has to go, Tak has to go, Throbulator has to go and so does... ummmm... Tenn.

Tenn: WHAT? IM NOT AFRAID OF WATER! (begins hyperventilating)

Rg: If not, then you wont have a problem with the challenge. Now go get changed and I'll see you in 5 minutes.

5 MINUTES LATER

Zim: (in his usual red invaders uniform... yes it is red. NOT PINK! SO DEAL WITH IT!)

Tenn: (in a bikini)

Throbulator: (in a tight speedo. very frightening sight. MY EYES! MY EEEYYYEEESSS!)

Tak: (one piece)

Skoodge: (comes out of nowhere) WOAH. Tenn and Tak? WOAH. Purty- ACK! THROBULATOR! MY EYES! GAAAHHH!

Tak: (hits him on the head) Get out of my sight, you irken defect!

Rg: Yea. You already got voted off. Do I have to call security?

Skoodge: (throws down smokebomb and randomly disappears then reappears) uh... can I have a bandaid for where Tak hit me?

Rg: sure. (gives bandaid and then SKoodge disappears again) Okay. Let the challenge of OUTRUNNING A SHARK BEGIN! ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS SWIM AS FAST AS YOU CAN TO THE OTHER SIDE WITHOUT GETTING EATEN BY SHARKS! I'll record your time on this stopwatch! First we have the waffle eaters with Tenn.

Skoodge: purrty

Rg: GRRRR.

Skoodge: Sorry (disappears again)

Rg: Aaaannnddd... START!

Tenn: (gets into water and sizzles) AAAAHHHH! (then bursts into a high speed in order to get out of the water)

Rg: QUICK! THE SHARKS ARE COMIN!

Tenn: EEEEKKKK! (swims faster and gets to the end of the pond)

Rg: Wow. 36.87 seconds. Great job Tenn!

Tenn: Reeeeally?

Rg: no. Now get back to your team. Next is Zim.

Zim: ZIM WILL NOT GET BEATEN BY GIRLS!

Tenn: You sexist immature BRAT!

Zim: *mocking* you sexist immature brat! *not mocking* SILENCE TAK! ZIM WILL BEAT YOU! (dumps paste all over self and jumps in)

Rg: Ready... set... GOOOOOO!

Zim: (swims pretty fast)

Rg: QUICK! ZIM! WATCH OUT FOR THE- ohhh... sharks... uh... go to commercial! GO!

Commercial break! AGAIN!

uhhhh... (dancing randomly) doodee doodoo! lalalllaalallaa! uh... GAH ! THIS IS STUPID!

End

Rg: (currently pulling Zim from a sharks mouth) uh... I thought I told you to go to commercial break!

Other random guy: We did, but the commercial person is wierd! And stupid!

Commercial Guy: (hits other guy on the head) Meanie head...

Rg: uh... While I pry Zim from this shark, lets go to Taks entry.

Zim: Stupid shark! YOU WILL NOT NO THE MEANING OF PEACE EVER AGAIN IF I GET OUT OF HERE! HEY! HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING YOU HORRIBLE BEAST? YOU BETTER! LISTEN! I AM ZIM!

Rg: This is gonna be a long day...

Tak: (jumps into water and does the crawl, she has the secret of paste too, so she doesnt burn)

Rg: FINALLY. A normal contest entry. Tak! TAK! THE SHARKS!

Tak: (goes a whole lot faster that the sharks cant keep up and reaches shore)

Rg: And your time was... 34.66 SECONDS! YOU HAVE TENN BEAT! *claps* Now... next is THROBULATOR!

Throbulator: I AM THROBULATOR!

Rg: Thats what I just said... anyhow... ready... set... GO!

Throbulator: (goes into the water and swims very slowly)

Rg: uh... SWIM FASTER! REMEMBER! THE SHARKS! THE SHAARRKKSS!

Throbulator: The WHAT?

Sharks: *go for throbulator, but when they see the tight speedo, their eyes burn up and fall off* AAAHHH! OUR EYES! GAAAHHH!

Throbulator: *reaches shore*

Rg: FINALLY. Your final time is... 2 minutes and 44 seconds! uh... thats kinda bad...

Throbulator: Meh.

Rg: But even so, I think that there is a certain irken that didnt even make it across... hm?

Zim: (body is sticking out of the sharks mouth, but head is still in) I AM ZIM!

Rg: Yes you are. You will also be enjoying a campfire thingy with all your teammates. You lost.

Zim: WHAT? I CANT HEAR YOU! THIS MOUTH IS PRACTICALLY SOUNDPROOF!

Rg: ...whatever... Anyhow, here we have Zim, Red, Lard Nar and Skoodges SIR unit, Fluffy! BEGIN THE VOTING AND I WILL SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON...

TOTAL.

DRAMA.

INVADER.

ZIM!


	8. Episode 8:  VIDEOGAMES!

TOTAL. DRAMA. INVADER. ZIIIIMMM!

Chapter... ummm... (insert number of chapter here)

Random guy: Okay. Now... we seriously need a new typer... (looks up at the chapter thing) HEY YOU! (points at some random janitor) Get me a muffin.

Janitor: d'okay. (walks away)

Zim: (flicks Rg in the face) Lets get this stupid torture over with already!

Random guy: Okay... hello everyone and WELCOME. TO TOTAL. DRAMA. INVADER ZIM! Todays episode is illuminating someone from team Star. here we have Zim, Tallest Red, Fluffy (skoodges SIR) and Lard Nar!

Lard Nar: PIECES. (puts up the peace sign) :P

Dib: (facepalm)

Rg: okay... anyhow... We'll do a little bit of stuff, mess around with the guys and yknow. end in illumination. NOW. HERE THEY ARE. TEAM STAAARRR!

Random Irken: wooo!

Tallest Red: ...thank you thank you... NOW BE QUIET!

Random Irken: ... O.o (shuts up)

Rg: Okaaayyy then... Here we have the taco plate or whatever... and our safe peoplez will get one. But first, we have our best reviewer of the week,

_Well, since it apears that Skoodge is now a ghost and can randomly apear places after his death, why not send his SIR unit with him? SO GO AND DIE AS WELL FLUFFY NO ONE LOVES YOU! :)_

_As you can tell, I'm a loving, family-oriented kind of girl._

_SO DIE! DIE DIE DIE *Gets dragged off by Charlie... I don't know a Charlie...*_

Rg: Come on people! ACKTRESS IS WINNING THE "Most best reviews sent" SO FAR! MAKE FUNNIER COMMENTS! I'd like to give credit to Torchwood, because they were in line with Acktress for the best review. Now... back to the thing... ZIM! GET UP HERE AND TAKE YOUR TACO!

Zim: (takes one) ZIM SHALL RULE!

Rg: And Fluffy.

Fluffy: oh great... ANOTHER week with HIM (points at zim whos poking the taco suspiciously) ...GIMME THAT TACO. (grabs his safety taco)

Rg: and Lard Nar and Red are the only ones in the illumination light tonight...

Lard Nar: What? DOESNT ANYONE CARE ABOUT THE RESISTY? Who doesnt hate MARY SUES? (points at Fluffy)

Fluffy: IM a legitimate character!

Lard Nar: You didnt show in any episodes, so THEREFORE, you are NOT! SO HA!

Fluffy: (flicks Lard Nars head) Go away.

Lard Nar: No.

Fluffy: (punches him so hard hey goes flying over a random mountain)

Random football guy: TOUCHDOWN!

Rg: ...well... I guess that means Lard Nar is gone and Red is STAYING!

Red: Why do you call Pur, TALLEST purple and me RED?

Rg: Cuz it annoys you. and thats fun. :D

Red: ...GAH!

Zim: This is fantastic! I get to stay on the show with my Tallests for a WHOLE NOTHER ROUND! Isnt that great?

Red: (eye twitch) yeeeeaaaaa...

Tallest Purple: (snickers)

Rg: Okay then. ONTO THE CHALLENGE!

!

Rg: okay. Todays challenge is... (looks at some stuff like notes)

Zim: (peeks over his shoulder) ummm... those are pictures of ladies in bikinis.

Skoodge: (appears) puuurrttyyy- oh... uhhhh... (dissappears again)((a/n: I think this is Skoodges new signature line or something...))

Rg: (punches Zim away) WRONG!

Zim: O.o'

Rg: They are OBVIOUSLY plans for our next challenge...

Zim: O.o' yeeeaaaa... O.o'

Rg: Which is a VIDEOGAME CHALLENGE. (throws the notebook with the bikini ladies in a shredder) Heheh...

Gaz: (opens one eye and smirks)

Zim: (stares at her and sweats)

Dib: (does same)

Gir: (eats taco)

Rg: and today, your teams can figure out who plays. The game of choice is... dun dun duunnn... Super Smash Bros Brawl!

zim: That game isnt from our universe!

Rg: TOO BAD. I find it entertaining.

Red: You DO realize everyone on my team has less than 3 fingers? That makes it IMPOSSIBLE.

Rg: JUST CHOOSE SOMEONE!

Red: (pushes out Zim) You. Go. (thinking: if he looses, I wont be kicked off) (smirks)

Zim: OKAY! (walks up to the videogame system and grabs a controller)

Dib: (walks up, without talking to the team) I know I wont beat Gaz, but the least I can do is try to beat Zim.

Gaz: (walks up) you all stink. Its ME whos going.

Gir: TACO. (walks up and bites on the controller)

Rg: Well that settles it-

Tenn: WAIT! NO! Here! Let ME go!

Rg: Too late.

Tenn: But hes not gonna win!

Rg: TOO BAD.

Shloonktapooxis: If i had hands, I would do a facepalm. :P

Rg: ONTO THE CHALLENGE. Choose your characters wisely, young pupils-

Zim: (slaps him)

Rg: OW! WHAT THE HECK?

Zim: (shrugs)

Rg: Okay I've rigged the game to have yourselves as characters. Go ahead.

Zim: (chooses self)

Dib: (chooses self)

Gaz: (chooses self)

Gir: (chooses some wierd hobo guy with a huge nose)

Rg: (facepalm) ugh.. okay then... NOW. LET IT BEGIN! There will be ONE round, each of you gets 3 lives. GOT IT?

Zim: Yes...

Rg: Good. NOW. GO!

(starts.)

Zim character: (goes straight to Dib and starts stabbing him with PAK legs)

Dib: (gets waterballoon and soaks Zim, who gets knocked out for some reason) (just as Dibs about to kick Zim off the platform)

Gaz: (comes in, kicks Dib away from Zim, and then goes over to Zim and throws him off too)

Hobo character (Gir): (throws some garbage over Gaz and dances on her)

Gaz: (flame eyes and Gir is thrown off of her)

Zim and Dib: (come back on those floating platform thingys)

Zim: (goes over to Gir and throws him off the platform, figuring he's the easiest to beat)

Gir: WEEEEEE! (goes flying off the platform)

Zim: (facepalms and goes to get Dib)

Dib: (picks up a chair and starts smacking Zim with it)

Zim: (takes a blowtorch and shoots fire at Dib)

Dib: (goes flying, then hangs onto the ledge)

Zim: (steps on his fingers)

Dib: OOOOWWWW! (falls off)

Rg: Oh man. Dib lost his second life. Gaz has 3, Zim and gir have 2. WHO WILL WIN?

Zim: (jumps to the highest platform and screams) ZIIIIMMM!

Dib: (shoots his mouth with a random plunger that he pulls out from his back) Shut up!

Zim: MMPH! (translation: NEVAR!)

Gir: (picks up a gun) what dis do? (shoots Gaz, who falls over the edge)

Rg: GASP. Oh man Gir is going to DIE.

Gir: YAAAAYYY!

Zim: ... (facepalms)

Dib: (as Zim does this, he picks him up, and throws him off the edge.)

Rg: Okay! Zim and Dib have one life left, Gir and Gaz have 2.

Gaz: (kicks Gir off the platform)

Rg: okay... now Gir has 1 left!

Dib: (sees Gaz walking towards him and pushes Zim in the way of Gazs WRATH and runs behind her)

Zim: (takes out PAK legs and shoots Gaz, who jumps out of the way, the laser from the PAK hits Dib, who goes flying over the edge.) VICTORY! That was OBVIOUSLY my plan the whole time. Yep.

Rg: DIB LOSES!

Gaz: (takes Gir and throws him off the edge a second time)

Gir: WEEEEEEE! FUNNESS!

Rg: ...okay then. Gir comes in 3rd place!

Zim: O.o' (runs)

Gaz: (comes after him, all of a sudden, everything is pitch black, then a "power ball" or whatever comes out of nowhere.)

Zim: :O MUST GET IT! (jumps up with a crowbar and starts hitting it. It cracks a little)

Gaz: (tackles Zim and smiles evilly)

Zim: O.O

(powerball opens all the way for some wierd reason, and Zim gets the power)

Gaz: (pays no attention and resumes to picking Zim up and trying to throw him off)

Zim: (comes out of nowhere, and calls out to Minimoose, who proceeds to attacking Gaz, who falls off the edge) My power is a moose? NEAT!

Rg: GASP

Everyone else: :O

Gaz: (goes over to Zim and starts choking him)

Zim: need... AIR!

Rg: SECURITY!

Security: (picks up Gaz and with a crowbar, pry's Zim from her grip, then they drag her offstage someplace)

Zim: (now blue in the face, falls over from lack of oxygen)

Rg: ...no one should EVER mess with Gaz. NOTE TO SELF. Well, looks like the Winners will... once again be in the penalty thingy. We have Dib, Minimoose, Tallest Purple, and Throbulator left on the team. So I will see everyone next time on...

TOTAL

DRAMA

INVADER

ZIM!

Janitor guy: (holds out a muffin) Here yah go!

Rg: I ASKED FOR THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF THE SHOW! (shoves Janitor guy) YOURE FIRED!

Janitor guy: (goes crying offstage)

Rg: ...okaaayy then...

Janitor guy: (comes back with a tiny lawyer) Say hello to mah little friend.

Midget lawer: its true. :D

Rg: (facepalms) OKAY YOU CAN HAVE YOUR JOB BACK! GO GET ME A MUFFIN!

Janitor: (goes to get a muffin)

Rg: ...uhhh... that last part of this episode was pointless... SOMEONE GET ME A LATTE!

Some random guy: (throws a latte at him)

Rg: (soaked) Thanks... anyhow... the end?


	9. Episode 9: Wrestling thing

Total Drama Invader Zim

Chapter... i dun remember

RG: What the heck? THE TYPERS GETTING ON MAH NERVES... AGAIN! D:

Other random guy: (whispers in his ear)

RG: hm? Oh right the show... (looks into the camera and sticks his face in it and smiles very creepily) HELLO PEOPLE! MAH NAME IS RANDOM GUY! WELCOME TO TOTAL DRAMA INVADER ZIM!

MEANWHILE!

Old lady: (turns on the tv at total drama IZ, and then falls backward in her chair because of fright for the giant face on her tv screen)

BACK TO TDIZ:

Rg: 0-0 Im thinking I need a lawyer.

Other random guy: Got it boss. (runs somewhere)

Rg: thats bette- oh right... the show! Ummm... okay so here we have Dib, Minimoose, Tallest Purple, and Throbulator.

Throbulator: I AM THROBULATOR!

Rg: -.- yes... you are... So theres these tacos, blahblahblah, and take one and eat it and stuff... yah know... blahblah. Now, we have Dib and Minimoose safe! And after I announce the best reviewer, we'll move onto the ILLUMINATION ROUND. Okay. Our best reviewer is... FAMILIAR47! Heres what they wrote:

_I vote for Dib. He lost again and...it's also because of that head. (rappels down from the ceiling and looks at Dib's head with a magnifying glass) How does something GET that big? I have nightmares just thinking about it! (shudders) Oh, and good luck to Tenn, Tak and Zim-favourite characters. (throws down a smoke bomb) coughcoughack! My doctor said not to use that anymore. DX (climbs back up through the ceiling)_

Dib: MY HEADS NOT BIG! And nightmares? Thats just insulting!

Zim: I agree!

Dib: with me?

Zim: Of course not you stupid fool, I was agreeing with familiar47! How DOES it get that big? (begins poking it with a stick)

Dib: QUIT THAT! (takes the stick and breaks it in half)

Zim: GASP. MY STICK!

Dib: Get over it. You dont need a whole funeral for a stick.

Funeral people: ...

Zim: (points at the random funeral people) You guys can all go home now!

Funeral people: aww... (walk away)

Rg: CAN I JUST GET ON WITH THE VOTES? oh wait on second thought, keep this going. The longer we keep it up, the more anticipating the audience will become.

Dib: Well Im safe...

Tallest Purple: YOU may be safe, but what about me?

Throbulator: AND ME?

Random Sharks: (scream and flee, read "have you played sharkie?" chapter for the whole backstory)

Throbulator: WIMPS!

Bunny: (stands next to him and squeeks)

Throbulator: AAAHHH! (runs up a tree)

Rg: 0.o okay then... and the one whos leaving iiiisssss...

Throbulator: WHAT THE HECK! GET ON WITH IT!

Rg: THROBULATOR! YOURE STUPID AND ANNOYING! YOU LEAVE TODAY! I DONT CARE HOW MUCH EVERYONE WANTED TO VOTE PURPLE OFF! YOU GO! NOW!

Throbulator: i was supposed to be safe?

Rg: No. i felt like messin with you. Buh-bye! (waves cheerfully, pulls down a giant tube or hose or something, pushes a button, and throbulator gets suctioned up into it) His prize is a piece of paper! YAAAAYYY!

Throbulator: (screaming eventually fades)

Tallest Purple: Yay! IM SAFE! Maybe if I get the wish, I'll get it to beam Zim away!

Zim: eh? (turns to Purple)

Tallest Purple: u-uhhh... to a wonderful beach where he can have a break!

Zim: (squeals with joy)

Red: (raises an eyebrow at Tallest Purple to shut up)

Rg: Alrighty then! CHALLENGE TIME!

!

Rg: Todays thingamajig is for... drum roll please...

Drummer: oh... ish that mah cue?

Rg: (whispers) YES.

Drummer: oh. d'okay. (starts drum rolling):D

Rg: IIIISSSSSS... A WRESTLING MATCH!

Zim: 0-0 IM REFUSING TO GO.

Rg: Fine. whatever. Since you went last challenge, you dont have to do this one.

Zim: VICTORY! :D

Rg: (rolls eyes) okay... RED! Youre up.

Red: ...b-but why?

Rg: BECAUSE I SAID SO.

Red: Why cant HE GO! (points at Zim, whos standing there, waving at everyone all confident) OR HIM? (points at Fluffy, whos scratching his butt. do robots have butts?)

Rg: TOO BAD! DO YOU WANT THE WISH OR NOT?

Red: Fine... But only because I really want that wish. JUST FOR THE RECORD, I DO NOT APPROVE OF THIS.

Rg: Yea... whatever... uhhh... (points at Tallest Purple) YOU! YOURE UP!

Tallest Purple: What the? I cant fight my best friend!

Rg: If you want that wish you will.

Tallest Purple: BRING THE PAIN. (flexes his not-so-huge muscles)

Red: (rolls eyes)

Rg: and... i'll take... KEEF!

Both Tallest Purple and Red: Oh NO. NOT HIM!

Keef: LOOK! ITS MAH BESTEST BUDDEHS ZIM AND DIB! HEY GUYS!

Zim: Didnt I already blow him up? HOW MANY TIMES MUST I DO IT TO MAKE HIM DIE?

Keef: 0-0

Zim: uhhh...

Keef: (glomps him)

Zim: (pushes him off) GET ON WITH THE CHALLENGE ALREADY!

Rg: Fine... and I'll take... Shloonktapooxis!

Shloonktapooxis: WOAH COOL! IMA BE A WRESTLER GUY!

Rg: -.- First round goes to... Shloonktapooxis and RED!

Red: thats TALLEST Red! D:

Rg: yeayeayea... LET THE MATCH BEGIN!

Red: (hovers into the wrestling place)

Shloonktapooxis: (does same)

Rg: Now... LETS GET READEH TO RUMMMMBLLLEEEE

Random people: its wrestling...

Rg: okayokay. LETS GET READEH TO WRESSSTTTLLEEE!

Red: (grabs Shloonktapooxis and starts punching)

(MEANWHILE)

LardNar: (in a hospital bed all beaten up from the previous episode) LET THE RESISTY LIVE ON! (coughcough)

(BACK)

Red: (in one swift punch, punches Shloonktapooxis right out of the rink) I won? eh... i mean... I WON! WHOOPEE! oh wait... that was really out of character... (grabs RG and screams in his face) I WON! DEATH TO THE RESISTY! :D

Tallest Purple, Zim, Tenn, and even SKoodge, who was already voted off: (cheer)

Zim; (up to Tallest Purple) HIGH 3!

Tallest Purple: (not enthusiastically at all, touches his finger very lightly to Zims hand) -.-

Zim: YES! DEATH TO THE RESISTY!

Tallest Purple: DEATH TO YOU!

Zim: 0.o'

Tallest Purple: yoouuu-goputamia! yknow? That planet with the aliens afraid of everything sweet and nice?

Prince Mark (see Fairly oddparents for referance): (screams)

Tallest Purple: (raises an eyebrow) that was wierd...

Rg: ENOUGH OF THIS! NEXT UP IS Tallest Purple and Keef!

Keef: WEEEEEE!

Tallest Purple: (screams as the kid jumps on his face and starts hugging it like a maniac)

Rg: WOW. yknow... just WOW.

Tallest Purple: (throws him off) WAUGH! CREEPY HUMAN KID! D:

Keef: Ima get a hug next time! :D

Tallest Purple: (shivering) sooo... much... creep...

Red: (pats him on the back) yah did well... :/

Rg: 0.o okay then... NEXT UP IS TALLEST PURPLE VERSUS RED!

Red: 0.0

Tallest PUrple: 0.0

Rg: GO.

Red and Tallest Purple: (get into the rink)

Tallest PUrple: IMA WIPE THE ICE WITH YOU!

Red: ...Isnt that a hockey threat?

Tallest Purple: Whatever...

Red: (tackles him) When we're done with this, wanna get smoothies?

Tallest Purple: eh... okay!

Red: (grabs him by his antennai and flings him out)

Rg: AND WE HAVE A WINNER! TEAM STAR WIIIINNNSS! But now we have to find the losing team, so Keef? Shloonktapooxis? YER UP!

Keef: A robot? WOW!

Shloonktapooxis: A human? WOW!

Keef: SQUEEEEEEE!

Shloonktapooxis: SQUEEEEEEE!

Red: okay this is annoying... FIGHT ALREADY!

Keef: (starts dancing)

Shloonktapooxis: 0.o NO! DONT DANCE! (tackles him)

Keef: HEY! THIS IS FUUUN!

Shloonktapooxis: Sure is, isnt it? (uses his little point and throws Keef out of the rink with it)

Rg: WE HAVE OUR LOSERS! TEAM VAMPIRE-PIGGY-HUNTERS! On this team we have Gaz, Keef, Tak, and our delishus weenies dude.

Delishus weenies guy: DEELISHUS WEENIES!

Keef: I won? I WON!

Gaz: you lost...

Keef: At least I had fun!

Gaz: -.- (grabs a chunk of his hair and tears it out)

Keef: :O WAAAUUUGGGHHH! (now partially balder than before)

Gaz: :/

Rg: okay then... well I will see you next time on... (bum bum bum)

TOTAL

DRAMA

INVADER ZIM!

(keef distinctly heard offstage screaming his head off some more)


	10. Episode 10: Bull THING

TOTAL... DRAMA... INVADER ZIM!

CHapter... i forgot again. ._.

Rg: Grrrrr... (throws some random thing at the typing dude-OW MAH HEAD) ehum. WELCOME! to total drama Invader Zim! The only story on this website that prevents heard desise- oh wait... no it doesnt. Anyhow... with us today we have the Vampire Piggy hunters!

Gaz: ...hi.

Keef: WEEEEEEE!

Gaz: (kicks him so hard he goes flying into a wall) -.-

Rg: ... (takes two steps away from Gaz) ehem... Lets get on with things, shall we? THe first person whos safe isssss...

Gaz: (death-glares)

Rg: 0.0 GAZ. GAZ IS SAFE! SOMEONE TAKE HER AWAY! NOW!

Security: on it. (grab her randomly and take her some place.)

Rg: There. Also, Tak is safe!

Tak: (sits down someplace)

Rg: SO now all we have is the delishus weenies sales guy and Keef! WHO SHALL LEAVE? FIND OUT NOW- AFTER THIS BEST REVIEWER THINGY! And the best reviewer is... TORCHWOOD! ...again... i think. 0.0 i have no idea. oh well:

_I, for one, vote Keef. I vote for Keef because he is creeeeepy. He does these creepy...things! And he has such a creepy…self! Quick! Vote him off! Feed him to the rabid SQUIRRELS! They HUNGER for his BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! Poor hungry squirrels._

Rg: I feel bad for those squirrels too.

Keef: I like squirrels! :D

Squirrel: ._. (attacks his face)

Keef: HES HUGGING MEEE! YAAAA-OW! OOOOWWWW! WAUGH! (falls over in pain.)

Rg: ...PARAMEDICS!

Random doctor dudes: (grab the squirrel and put him on a hospital bed thingy, rolling him away)

Rg: Apparently Keef blood is poisonous to your souls.

Keef: :D

Rg: -.- I grow bored of him. KEEF! YOURE OUT!.

Keef: I won! I WISH FOR A MAGIC TACO THAT MAKES ZIM AND DIB LIKE ME!

Rg: ...NO YOU IDIOT! yOU LOST!

Keef: YAY! (gets sucked up by a tube)

Rg: (throws in a knife) theres your prize!

Keef: (screaming heard faintly)

Rg: ...maybe I should have put the knife guard on it. Whoopsies. 0.0

!

Rg: BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUMBUMBUM BUUUUMMMM! CHALLENGE TIME! To the reviewers, if you have a crazy-good idea and you would like to send to us, send it in a review and we just might use it! :B Yay. NOW. ONTO THE CHALLENGE!

Random beat up guys: (bring Gaz in on a throne, she walks off while swiftly kicking one in the shin)

Rg: She scares me. What happened?

Gaz: Long story. Whats the challenge?

Rg: We are doing a challenge where... YOU RIDE A BULL!

Zim: You gotta be kidding me... is it so hard to think of GOOD challenges?

Rg: QUIET! I couldnt think of anything else! Now then... lemme tell you the name of the bulls. Theres DEATH, Fire, Killer, and princess. CHOOSE YOUR BULL!

Dib: I CHOOSE PRINCESS! (thinking that a girlier one would be easier on him)

IZ characters: (raise eyebrows at him)

Zim: I want KILLER!

Gaz: Death.

Gir: PUPPIES!

Rg: So lets see who could survive the longest on the bulls! :D (grabs Zim by his head and tosses him on one)

Zim: (starts screaming as hes tossed around on the bull, running from one end of the stadium and then back)

Rg: ...alrighty then... mhm. WHY ISNT HE FALLING OFF?

Zim: MY FOOT IS STUCK IN THE-

Rg: NEVER MIND- oh wait!

zim: (finally falls off of the bull)

Rg: Your time issss... ONE MINUTE AND FORTYFIVE SECONDS!

Zim: YAY! but my foot is sad.

Rg: ...that sounds disturbing!

Zim: IT WAS CAUGHT ON THE HORNS OF THE BULL! BE A MAN!

Rg: how the heck did you get it stuck up there?

Zim: (breathes in about to say something witty) eh... I have no idea.

Rg: ._. well alrighty then! NEXT UP IS... GAZ!

Gaz: (gets on the bull and it remains still for 20 minutes, then she gets off without a scratch) I got bored so I decided to get off.

Rg: Okay! That was wierd! NEXT IS DIB!

Dib: (gets into the rink, to see a giant bull about 20 times his size with a nosering and an angry facial expression) W-WHAT! WHAT IS THIS? I asked for the girly one!

Rg: Princess has anger issues. NOW GET ON! (grabs him and throws him onto the bull who bucks once and Dib falls off.)

Dib: Ow. well at least its all ove- NYAUGH! (princess starts chasing after him, trying to bite him and stick him with the horns)

Rg: As entertaining as this is, we have to move on.

Zim: I like that bull! :D

Rg: ...wth? (shakes head, no) NEXT IS GIR!

Gir: WHOOPEEEEEE! RIDEM PONIES! (jumps onto fire and stays there for a minute, then goes flying into some random mountain.)

Rg: GIR! GIR! ARE YOU OKAY?

Gir: (who inexplicably is standing next to him) Yesh.

Rg: but- what the- whozzat! HUH?

Gir: ._. hi.

Rg: EHEM. He was on for a minute and 20 seconds! YAY. NOW then, Dib? Your team is UP for votes. Meet me at the campfire and I'll see you next time. His team was of Dib, Minimoose, and Tallest Purple! SEE YA'LL NEXT TIME ON

TOTAL

DRAMA

INVADER

ZIM!

Zim: ... but you arent western.

Rg: TOO BAD! THE SHOWS ALREADY OVER. NO TIME TO FIX IT.


End file.
